


Huff

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Olenna huffs her praise with every slow drag of tongue.





	Huff

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'A Song of Ice and Fire' nor am I profiting from this.

Olenna huffs praise between the long drags of tongue. Cersei spreads her open with keen fingers, digging through wiry white pubic hair. Inside, her skin is pale pink and glistens with the promise of musky saltiness. 

“I hear the Tyrell family tastes of roses,” she murmurs, leaning in, “I will make do with the taste.” 

Olenna snorts and bows her head forward. Her position borders on eager and demanding rather than submissive. 

The drag of her tongue is slow and deliberate. This is teasing rather than excited. She savors the heady odor and taste caking her tongue. 

She huffs praise.


End file.
